


It Came From Beyond The Source Wall

by ThatYellowFinch



Series: It Came From Beyond The Source Wall [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Established Relationship, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatYellowFinch/pseuds/ThatYellowFinch
Summary: I realized I'm gonna need to explain a LOT about the DC Universe timeline I work in because I do have it tailor made to what I like. So here is a brief(?) explanation of what all has happened by the end of YJ season 2, also I moved dates around to make it flow a little better. There's a lot that didn't get explained, but that's because it will be in the fics.





	

          2005 a disturbance at the Cadmus facilities in Washington DC brought the attention of three young superheroes, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. What they discovered there not only brought them into the next chapter of their lives but also changed the future for every young hero to come after them. That night, Young Justice was born. It was the first step in bringing about a new generation of superheroes; and it worked. For more than six years the team operated under the guidance of The Justice League and went on to save the world from The Reach and, at the very least, stall the mysterious cooperative called The Light (2010). But with the defeat of The Reach brought the world’s attention onto Young Justice and with the populace now knowing about the young heroes the Justice League was forced to tighten their grip on the team. More oversight led to stepped on toes and escalating arguments. 

          Finally, Dick Grayson, the first Robin and now Nightwing, had enough and on March 18th 2011 he split from Young Justice to form a new group of young heroes. This group was to be completely autonomous from the Justice League and their overbearing influence. On an island outside of Manhattan Titan’s Tower was erected and stood as a beacon and new home for young heroes; both with and without mentors of their own. With the help of Koriand’r of Tamaran, Garth of Atlantis, Joseph Wilson, Lilith Clay, and Red Harper (clone of Roy Harper) the Titans East Coast took an a numerous great evils, but despite their help the City of New York deemed them too dangerous to continue living right outside the city and Titans East split up and went their separate ways.

          Around the same time Tim Drake, the third and current Robin at the time, started Titans West Coast under the relaxed guidance of Victor Stone. Alongside Cassandra Sandsmark, Bart Allen, Garfield Logan, Jaime Reyes, Raven Roth, and later, Rose Wilson the Titans of the West Coast were there to protect the world from such threats as Trigon, The Red Hood and eventually even Joseph Wilson who had died and come back with a vengeance. They stood time and time again against trials and tribulations as yet another generation of heroes was coming into the fray.

          Meanwhile M’gann M’orzz and Connor Kent stayed as leaders of Young Justice for heroes who wished to work with the Justice League. Kaldur’ahm, following the defeat of his father Black Manta, took on a new mantel and stayed as the leader for the Manta tropes who had become little more than zealots following anyone who calls themselves Black Manta. Wally West, the former Kid Flash, was lost in the fight against the Reach, and to most was assumed dead. Artemis Crock retook the name Tigress following the perceived death of her lover, only to have to retire from the hero game entirely when she discovered she was with child.

          Somewhere, previously, in this world Rip Hunter, the child of Booster Gold and a Time Master, brought together a team, Sara Lance, Leonard Snart, Mick Rory, Raymond Palmer, Jefferson Jackson, and Martin Stein, in order to protect the timeline from further meddling. Or at least that’s what he told them. His true intentions have yet to be revealed even to the team, by the time he dropped them back off in their own time. Soon after this, 2012, Sara Lance rejoined with her lover Nyssa Al Ghul and gave birth to a baby girl who she then turned over to the girl’s father Leonard Snart, who proceeds to give up his life as Captain Cold in an attempt to make sure his daughter doesn’t follow in his footsteps. A crisis in Central City three years later bring about the emergence of Citizen Cold.

          2012 also brought about a new threat; as in the distant future Terry McGinnis, Batman Beyond, alongside Melanie Walker, battled with four radioactive villains, and Brother Blood Beyond, promising to destroy the world. In the midst of the fighting all six got flung into the far past, before the Justice League was created, thanks to Brother Blood’s ritual. When Terry and Melanie interrupt the ritual they are all flung once again into 2012. With the help of Young Justice and the Titans, after Zatanna and Doctor Fate made the JLA turn down Raven’s aid due to her blood ties, Terry and Melanie defeat the radioactive villains and Trigon but are stranded in modern day.

          With barely months for the world to rebuild the devastation of Trigon, another time travel comes back with a new threat. Wally West, previously assumed to be dead, had actually been sent 500 years into the future where Darkseid had taken over and enslaved humanity. With the help of his long time enemy, Vandal Savage, Wally West is sent back to his own time to put a stop the past Vandal’s plan of partnering with Darkseid. Under a new hero name, Zero Chance, Wally rejoins his friends and family, reunites with Artemis and their child, and kicks Darkseid off his planet.

          2013 brings the start of a new generation of heroes beginning with Milagro Reyes, the sister of Blue Beetle, who received a Green Lantern ring at the age of ten. Damian Wayne, Son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul, became Robin, age ten, when Dick Grayson took up the cowl; leading to Tim Drake to take on Red Robin, a mantel originally meant for Jason Todd who was now the crimelord Red Hood. 2015; Jon Kent, from another universe, comes screaming out of a dimensional portal and is stranded away from home and in a world where he’s never existed. Around the same time Damian joins forces with Maya Ducard to stop Suren Darga from starting the apocalypse.

          2016 is the start of Teen Titans: Young, Wild, and Dangerous.


End file.
